


we're on a ride to nowhere, come on inside

by lucylupin



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, minor instances of drug use, orange and pink go on a date, orange has anxiety, pink doesnt tip, they smoke a joint okay, weaselrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylupin/pseuds/lucylupin
Summary: Probably Holdaway would congratulate him for fraternizing with one of the guys.Sure Freddy, probably the man would also be glad to know you’ve been checking the boy’s ass (not bad, for a man so scrawney).From the prompt “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	we're on a ride to nowhere, come on inside

“Well kids, that’s it for today. I’ve got places to be, should I drop ya off?”

White is half-turned in the driver’s seat of his car to look at Freddy in the passenger side. Pink occupies one of the back seats; the three of them have just spent the entire afternoon staking out the diamond’s place, eating junk food and listening to White’s amusing but intentionally vague stories about his past jobs.

Before Freddy can say a word Mr. Pink answers for him:

“Actually… Orange, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a while?"

Freddy is surprised by the question, but he sees no good reason to say no; he can even justify himself saying it’s good for his assignment to spend time with the guys. Still, he looks at White as if he’s asking for permission. White looks back at him with a raised brow but says nothing, so Freddy shrugs.

"Yeah, sure. Bye, Mr. White.”_ Shit, I sound like a fucking school kid_. He tries not to cringe as he gets out of the car and shuts the door behind him.

“Bye, boys.” By the sound of his voice, White seems to find the whole situation entertaining.

As the car drives off the curb Freddy finds himself standing on the sidewalk along with Pink and suddenly feels self-aware, so he lights a cigarette and starts walking without direction, just to keep his feet occupied. For a while, Pink just follows beside him. Freddy’s not exactly sure what it is that the man wants to do.

“So…” he starts, but he doesn’t really have anything to say.

“Yeah, right. So, I was wondering…” Pink seems twitchy, but that’s not out of the ordinary. “I heard you say you like action movies? There’s this one I want to see…” Pink’s fumbles with something in his pocket and produces a rolled cigarette, lights it with nervous hands. “Just came out. It’s called _Point Break_. Wanna go see it?” Pink looks like it took him a lot of effort to get the words out.

Freddy ponders the question for a moment. _Is this guy really asking me out on a date_? He’s not sure if he’s reading the signs correctly; but if he is, well, he’s not really opposed to the idea. Admittedly, Pink’s not the nicest fella he’s ever met, but at least he’s pretty sure there’s more to him than that coat of assholery he seems to wear for an armor. And then again, probably Holdaway would congratulate him for fraternizing with one of the guys. _Sure Freddy, probably the man would also be glad to know you’ve been checking the boy’s ass (not bad, for a man so scrawney)._

In the end, he chuckles and nods. “Yeah, why not. I haven’t been to the movies in a while.”

Pink seems to light up. “Great. Uh… there’s a theatre this way…”

They find themselves in an old, dusty-looking, two-screen movie theatre; Freddy buys a small tub of popcorn, and the movie hasn’t even started when he’s already regretting not ordering the large one, because Pink is stealing them and even has the nerve of complaining about the lack of butter. He thinks he might be starting to find the guy adorable. Freddy wonders if Pink’s gonna try any kind of move on him during the movie, and the thought makes him nervous. _What if he takes my hand or some shit like that?_ He already has enough with feeling like a fucking lovesick teenager around Larry, doesn’t need the trouble of getting involved with _another_ guy from the team. He decides to make an effort to keep his hands on his lap, staring straight ahead at the screen, and immerse himself in _Point Break _for the next two hours. (*)

Pink doesn’t make a move; Freddy spends the whole time squirming and fidgeting in his seat anyway. He couldn’t have picked a worse movie to watch if he had tried. Pink’s constant hushed commentary doesn’t make it any better, either. _Fucking Hollywood movies with their fake-ass sexy FBI undercover agents and their homo plots. Fuck_. Is the universe trying to laugh in his face? Has Pink discovered he’s a cop and this is his fucked-up psycho way of telling him? But when the credits roll and the lights come back on Pink is staring at the screen teary-eyed and looking like he’s ready to suck Keanu Reeves off. He doesn’t blame him, either; he might have enjoyed the movie if he hadn’t spent every minute of it expecting the man by his side to turn to him and say “Hey, could you imagine if there was a fucking undercover pig in our group, Orange?"

He’s not telling Holdaway about this.

So as Pink is turning to say something Freddy gets up rather quickly and goes straight to the bathroom, ignoring the man behind him. He takes a couple of minutes to compose, wash his face and throw looks at himself in the mirror. He even whispers to himself, quietly, after making sure no one else is in the stalls.

"He doesn’t know shit. You’re super cool. You’re fucking Beretta. You can do this Freddy. Shit. You can do this.”

When he gets out of the bathroom Pink is waiting for him outside, absolutely oblivious to Freddy’s nervousness (thank the man for his lack of social skills). “Was that a good fucking movie or what?”

Freddy gives him a lazy smile and agrees, and doesn’t have to do much else because Pink starts going on a full review of every scene in the movie, with analysis of the subtext and innuendos, and he only has to nod and hum from time to time for the guy to be content.

By the time Pink is wrapping up his critique, they’ve been walking around for half an hour and Freddy’s feeling a lot better. Pink seems to have been too enthralled by Reeve’s and Patrick Swayze’s intense relationship to give any thought to a possible rat in their job. It also clears any suspicions Freddy might have had about the man’s tendencies. He definitely finds him adorable. Suddenly Pink stops and looks at Freddy with a smile on his face, he’s taking something out of his pocket. “Hey, back there you seemed a bit on edge… you want to relax, for a bit?"

Pink opens a small tin can and shows it to him. There’s a few rolled cigarettes and a joint inside.

This time Freddy lets out a big laugh, because if that isn’t an advance then he hasn’t seen one. But the truth is, he’s starting to have a lot of fun with Pink.

"Yeah, let’s go.”

“Wait, I wanna grab a coffee first.” He signals to a cafe on the corner.

“I thought you wanted to relax.”

“I want _you_ to relax. Anyway, I’ll order decaf.”

They order two to go and when Freddy goes for his wallet Pink puts a hand on his arm and smiles nervously.

“I’ll pay. Owe you one for the popcorn.”

Freddy lets him, but when the waitress brings the change back and Pink picks it all up Freddy lets out a chuckle and fishes a single from his pocket for the girl. Pink doesn’t notice, he’s too busy sniffing his coffee suspiciously and taking a cautious sip.

“Are you sure this is decaf?”

The waitress is trying to reassure him but Freddy’s already on his way out, tugging at Pink’s arm.

“I’m sure it is, leave the lady alone.”

They sit side by side at a solitary part of the pier, almost sprawled on the wood planks. Pink takes the neatly rolled joint from the tin can and lights it up, huffing it a few times and then passing it to Freddy. He brushes Pink’s fingers when he takes it, just to see if there’s a reaction (there is, a twitch of the hand) and gives it a tentative puff. He hasn’t smoked weed in a long time, almost since high school, and wants to be careful; the only thing he needs now is a high-induced burst of honesty or something like that. He doesn’t want to look like a rookie either, he’s supposed to be a dealer after all.

_Stop it, Freddy, you’re thinking too much._

Almost immediately he starts feeling the old-familiar dizziness and knows it’s affecting him more than he wished.

The sun is starting to settle and the sky is tinted with orange and pink hues, it’s like they’ve bled their code names into the dusk. Freddy stares at the clouds and is torn between finding it enchanting and terribly corny. The truth is, it does cast a beautiful light on Pink’s face, softens his sharp edges. The guy’s smiling too, in a way Freddy had never seen yet. Pink talks first.

“So, are you nervous about the job? Your first big thing, isn’t it?”

Don’t be too honest, Freddy. Don’t be too honest.

“Uuuh… I mean, yeah, but just a little. The normal amount. You?”

“Nah. Well, I’m always nervous. But not about the job. I feel confident about it, we’re supposed to be professionals.”

“Yeah, I guess…”

“I mean, I wouldn’t pick any of those guys for a friend, but if Joe chose them he must’ve had a reason.”

Freddy lets out a soft laugh, he feels a bit lightheaded. “You wouldn’t, uh?”

“Of course I wouldn’t. Have you ever been alone with Mr. Shit?”

“Brown? Can’t say that I have.”

“Never met anyone more obnoxious in my life. The man can’t fucking shut up.” That sure sounds a bit like someone. Pink takes another drag before talking. “Always going on and on about Nancy Sinatra or _The Breakfast Club_ or whatever thing he saw the night before in his mom’s basement. And they say I’m annoying? What a nerd."

Freddy bursts out laughing, and Pink looks at him surprised but then does too. It takes them a minute to calm down.

"What do you say about Mr. Blue?” says Freddy, “is the man eighty or what? Always looking like he’s about to take a nap."

"Yeah, totally. Sure, the guy must be old school, probably has a ton of amusing anecdotes about serving in the Second World War.”

“Maybe even the First."

Pink wheezes, a cloud of smoke coming out of his nose and mouth at once. He passes the spliff to Freddy again. "And don’t even get me started on Mr. Blonde, the psycho. Every time you so much as bother him a little he looks like he’s ready to break your nose.”

Freddy couldn’t agree more. He won’t say it, but that Mr. Blonde guy scares him; reminds him of some of his worst colleagues. He takes a long drag, longer than he intended, and returns it.

“And what about that "Nice Guy” Eddie?“ Freddy makes the quotes with his fingers. "Yeah I get that he’s the boss’ son, but does he do anything? Is his job to babysit us or something?”

Pink shakes his head. “Nah, he’s there for when Blonde’s stressed and needs his dick sucked.”

Freddy chuckles. “Whoa, you’re so right. Can’t believe you just cracked "Nice Guy” Eddie’s.“

The sun’s long settled now, and the shadows of dusk have overtaken the pier, surrounding them in a bluish darkness stained by the yellow light of a distant streetlamp. The bright-red end of the joint shines when Pink takes a last drag and passes it to Freddy, almost finished.

"You know what, you’re so right.” Freddy says.

“Uh?”

“You’re a bit of a punching bag, aren’t you?”

Pink stays silent. Freddy stares at joint in his fingers before huffing it to the butt. It’s late, he should be getting home.

“They all joke you’re such a bad guy. Well, I don’t think you’re so bad.” Freddy says. He doesn’t say _My real boss wants me to look at a bunch of mug shots and find your face_. He doesn’t say _If everything goes right in a few days you’ll be going to jail and it’ll be my fault_. He doesn’t say _I’m scared shitless but I don’t know what to do_.

Pink doesn’t say anything, either. Freddy reaches with his hand to his side to let the finished spliff fall between the wood planks, and then keeps reaching, until his fingers brush Pink’s and his hand in resting on top of his.

He can feel Pink is trembling, only a little.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Point Break is a very extra 1991 movie about an FBI agent (Keanu Reeves) who infiltrates a gang of surfers suspected of commiting bank robberies. He ends up becoming friends with them and developing a very intense (very gay) relationship with the leader (Patrick Swayze). Drama ensues. And when I say very extra, I mean there’s a scene in which, after finding out the truth, Swayze sky-dives off a plane to get away, and Keanus jumps without a parachute, catches the other midair and points a gun to his head shouting at him to open the parachute. That extra. Please watch it.
> 
> Originally posted on [my tumblr](https://louisewilder.tumblr.com/post/190156565082/7-for-pinkorange).
> 
> Title comes from the Talking Heads song _Ride to Nowhere_.


End file.
